Hiei and Kurama's feelings
by Alone-in-my-soul
Summary: they throw hiei a party and hiei realizes his feelings for kurama pairing HK yaoi lemons
1. Default Chapter

I woke today not knowing the trouble I was in for. Kurama told me to meet him at the sweet snow place, when I saw Yukina come out of a store. I asked her what she was doing but she ran away. Today had a weird feeling to it. I saw Kurama and joined him.  
"Glad you came" Kurama waved me over closer.  
"Hn" was all I said.  
"Yes, well do you want any ice cream?" He asked and I gave him a strange look. "Sorry, I mean sweet snow"  
"Hn" or yes in my language "What kind?" I gave him a blank stare "I guess, the flavor you always get"  
"Yup"  
"Lets go to my house for awhile" he smiled, I just stood licking my sweet snow. When we got there, I was of course done with my sweet snow, I heard voices talking. Kurama opened the door, he turned on the light and everyone jumped out and yelled SURPRISE.  
"What the -"; Kurama cut me off.  
"It's a party for you, hiei, it was Yukina's idea we just went along with it" Kurama explained.  
"Yukina, is this true?"  
"Yes, sorry if you don't like it" Yukina blushed "Yeah, I don't get why she would want to throw a party for you, shrimpy." Kuwabara said "I mean, she could have made one for me"  
"Hn" "Hiei, don't you want to why she threw you a party?" Kurama hissed "Fine..." I mumbled.  
"Well, you seemed down lately, and I thought a get together was just what you needed to cheer up" she smiled "Thanks" I said "No problem" she replied "We should play some games" Yusuke grinned "Oh, that sounds like fun" Yukina said "What shall we play, Hiei, since it's your party what do you have in mind?" Kurama asked "hn, the shut up game, if you make a sound I tell you to shut up" I grinned "That's not very fun" Kuwabara said.  
"Yes, try something a little more not boring" Yusuke said "Then what do you have in mind, detective?" I hissed "Thanks for asking, I say we should play truth or dare" he smirked "Whats that?" Yukina and I asked "You pick truth or dare, truth is when you have to answer any question the person asked you, it must be the truth. Dare is when you do something the person tells you to, you up for it?" he smirked wider "You know it" I smirked back showing my fangs. We put our names in a jar and I pulled first.  
"Yukina, truth or dare?" I asked, wishing I got someone else.  
"Truth" she smiled "K, um..." I was drawing a blank "Hey, ask her, her boob size" Yusuke whispered and then started cracking up.  
"What's a boob?" I asked "It's another name for the female chest" Yukina answered, I blushed like mad.  
"Nice going" Yusuke jerked back as I tried to punch him "Yusuke, truth or dare?" Yukina asked "Dare me hunny" he smirked at Kuwabara then me then Keiko.  
"Um...ok....I dare you to...-" she was interrupted by Keiko "Dare him to not be a perv-" Keiko got interrupted by me "Or to kiss someone"  
"Ok, Yusuke, I dare you to kiss, me"  
"Sure" he walked over to her and I gave him the icyist glare. He kissed her but not deep, knowing I would slice him in half if he did.  
"My turn, Botan, truth or dare?"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to take off your shirt"  
"You never stop do you?"  
"No questions, just take it off"  
"Fine" with that she took off her shirt. "Happy now?"  
"No, but good enough" "Ok, my turn, Kuwabara"  
"Truth"  
"Ok, what do you dream about?"  
"My pretty queen, Yukina"  
"Right" ;  
"My turn, ahhh, Kurama, truth or dare?"  
"dare"  
"Wow, I was sure you'd say truth"  
"Well..."  
"Right, I dare you to kiss...-" I cut him off "What your ass? You fool, Kurama would never kiss anyone, unless it was family"  
"Grr, SHUT UP SHRIMPY!!! Alright I dare you to kiss Hiei, ha!"  
"What?!" we both stammered "I guess, if I must, please don't hold this against me Hiei"  
"What kind of kiss? Like on the cheek?" "No, a full mouth on mouth kiss, deep and everything"  
"NO WAY IN HELL!!!!!!" I yelled.  
"Kurama has to"  
"Kurama, stay away from me"  
"Hiei, please, it's just a game" Yukina pleaded "Yeah, just a game" Yusuke mimmicked "Fine, if you insist Yukina" I closed my eyes and hoped it would be over soon. I felt Kurama's presence near me, I opened my eyes to make sure it was him. Suddenly he grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine, he was pushing so hard and deep, I couldn't belive it was him. He kissed me as if he wantedor needed it. "There, one kiss, deep, and what not" Kurama grinned at me.  
"Ha! I can't believe you did that"  
"Right, well I got Hiei"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to be my slave for the rest of the week"  
"Tch, too easy"  
"Ok, your turn" After going threw everyone, it seemed only kurama and I were left.  
"Kurama"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you to fail your next test"  
"Hiei, you know I can't do that, pick something else"  
"Fine, make me all the sweet breed I can eat"  
"Do I have to give it to you?"  
"Yes"  
"Fine"  
"Hiei"  
"Dare"  
"I dare you spend seven minutes in heaven with me"  
"What's seven minutes in heaven?"  
"I'll show you"  
"Ok" We went into a closet, then Kurama pushed me against the wall and started to madly kiss every loving inch of me. As I stood there, I couldn't coprehend why he was doing this? Did he lust for me or maybe I'll go as bold as love me. Whatever it was, I was creeped out by it.  
"Kurama" I finally gasped "Yes"  
"What do you-" Just then he took off my pants.  
"Why Hiei where are your boxers?"  
"I don't wear them"  
"You should, what if someone were to pants you?"  
"I'd kill them, not that I would let that happen"  
"Ok" He coutined "Kurama why are you doing this?"  
"Because, this is what you do in seven minutes in heaven"  
"Be serouis"  
"Ok, so I went a little further"  
"A little?"  
"A lot, so? Don't you like it"  
"No, I mean yes, I mean, I don't know"  
"I know"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"I don't know, this doesn't feel right"  
"I know, you want to be on top right?"  
"N-No" I was blushing so much, Kurama could see my beat red face in the pitch dark closet.  
"Relax, I'll let you be on top"  
"Kurama, that's not what I meant"  
"Really, then what did you mean?"  
"I meant, being with you, I thought, guys and guys weren't..."  
"What guys can't be in love with other guys?"  
"Well, don't males need females to mate?"  
"Yes, so?"  
"Well, you're a male and so am I"  
"So?" I couldn't speak, I was to embrassed.  
"Just let me take care of it"  
"N-N-" my words fadeded as he gripped his hand on my member. I gasped as he took his clothes off and pressed his body against mine. He grabbed my hand and put it around his member. He put his lips right by my ear and whispered "I know you want this, you know I want this, we both know we need this" He then started to lick and kiss my neck. He was right, I did want and need this, more than he knew. He was the only person who truly got me.  
I was his slave for the week. I must, besides its not like anyone's watching. So, with my mind set on please my best friend, I removed me from him and bent down to suck his member. I was so pissed at myself for getting into this mess. I heard Kurama groan with the shear plesure of me playing with him.  
I smiled knowing I could make him groan, maybe I could use this to my advantege. I gripped harder, he groaned more, I had to keep from laughing, so I put my mouth there. I think he was getting bored of me doing all the work because he started to lick my whole body, I couldn't believe he was but hey he was. He left some love marks on my chest. I knew he was Cumming when he flipped me over. I couldn't move, he had me trapped, as he fucked the hell out of me, I was thinking, maybe Kurama's really gay and in love with me. "I feel much better, we should do this more often"  
"I'd rather not"  
"But didn't you like it?"  
"I-I" I couldn't tell him no or yes "Hn"  
"Oh, I know what that means"  
"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"What does it mean then?"  
"You, liked it, yet you feel you shouldn't have" He was right, he knows me like the back of his hair. I don't think there's anything he doesn't know about me.  
"Hn"  
"Told you so" he said mockingly.  
"Shut up, stupid fox"  
"Don't you mean your master?"  
"No, I mean S- T- U- P- I- D F- O- X, there I spelt it out for you"  
"I am your master, at least for a week"  
"Right, what's your point?"  
"From now till then you must call me master or koi"  
"And if I don't?"  
"You will be punished" He smirked.  
"Fine, do I have to around people?"  
"Yes"  
"Fine" The next day...Kurama went to school "Shuichi"(thats Kurama)  
"5,673"  
"Correct" I tapped on the window, he looked over.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see if you were busy, I'm so bored"  
"Well, I sorry to say I'm busy, I'll meet with you after school"  
"Why not now?"  
"Because I'm in school!"  
"Shuichi, who are you talking to?"  
"Um... no one"  
"Let him in"  
"Fine" Kurama let me in "And just who are you?"  
"Hiei"  
"Really, why are you bothering Shuichi?"  
"Because I'm bored"  
"That's no reason"  
"Yes it is"  
"Listen you"  
"I don't have to listen to a pathetic human like you"  
"Now you hear me"  
"I hear you and its annoying"  
"Why you little, Shuichi get your friend to leave now"  
"You heard him"  
"Fine"  
"Good"  
"Bye, koi"  
"W-what did he just call you?"  
"He's my koi"  
"Just get going" Kurama said.  
"Fine, master"  
"What's with the names?"  
"Oh, didn't he tell you?"  
"Tell us what?"  
"Tell them"  
"No"  
"Then I will"  
"You will not"  
"Oh, are you going to stop me?"  
"Yes, I command you to"  
"Fine"  
"Good"  
"Wait! I want to know why" the teacher said "No, really, he's just trying to get on my nerves"  
(which means sene change)  
"Fine" Later in the locker room, which is upstairs, plus you can hear things in gym, which is right below the locker room.  
"I'll be downstairs in a sec" Kurama told his class.  
"OK"  
"I've been waiting" Hiei said.  
"When did you get here?"  
"Oh, I've been here" I held up a magazine of Kurama's.  
"Give that back"  
"Why? What kind of magazine is it?"  
"It's a woman's heath magazine"  
"Really now?"  
"Yes"  
"Hmm" I looked threw it.  
"Give it back, I'm late enough as it is"  
"Take it back"  
"I command you"  
"To bad, I'm on break"  
"GRR"  
"Hahaha!!!"  
"Give it back" With that he lugged at me, he ended up on top of me and he got the magazine, so I couldn't let him win so I did the only thing I could think of.  
"Oh SHUICHI!(that's kurama's name at school), OH GOD YES SHUICHI!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"Stop it"  
"No, GOD SHUICHI RIGHT THERE!!! YES, YES, YES!!!! HARDER SHUICHI HARDER!!!" Kurama started blushing, so he let go of the magazine and put his hands over my mouth.  
"Shut up, break times over" he gave me a smirk that sent a shiver down my spine.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I'm going to make you work now"  
"How? You mean like do your homework or something?"  
"No, like you gotta make me scream in pleasure"  
"I can't, at least not here"  
"Why not, you had no problem screaming my name"  
"So?"  
"So, now you must make scream your name."  
"No, at least not here, where people can walk in"  
"Too bad, you got yourself into it"  
"Grr, is there any place we can go where no one can see us?"  
"Nope, we'll have to do it here"  
"Well..."  
"Well what?"  
"I just can't DO it like that"  
"Oh, you mean you need to get hard, right?"  
"Well, yeah, but could you not say it like that"  
"Why?"  
"Cause, it sounds wrong that way"  
"How should I say it then"  
"I don't know"  
"Then until you do we're staying with hard"  
"Fine" I threw my hands up.  
"Well, how do you get hard?"  
"I don't know"  
"Hmm, well this is a problem"  
"Yes, so I guess we can't do it"  
"Oh, yes we will"  
"How?"  
"I'll make you hard"  
"Really now"  
"Yup, if I did it before I sure as hell can do it again"  
"Just try"  
"I plan to" So with that he grabbed my manhood, and I started to blush.  
"What the hell?"  
"What?"  
"You don't just grab someone's groin"  
"You're not someone"  
"You know what I mean"  
"Fine, to make it up I'll let you be on top, though I really wanted to be on top"  
"First off, you were on top last time, second, I DON'T want to fuck you"  
"Really? I want to fuck you" I blushed.  
"Stop it"  
"I can't stop what I feel, why don't we just have oral sex instead"  
"What's that?"  
"When you just say naughty things to one another"  
"Oh, okay, but don't you have class?"  
"I'll leave, they'll let me"  
"K" We left school and headed to Kurama's house, but were stopped by Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
"What's up? Aren't you suposed to be in school?"  
"Yes, well, Hiei needed my help, so I left"  
"WOW" "I never thought I'd see the day you skip school"  
"Shut up, this was important"  
"Right" Yusuke said.  
"Well we got to go" Kuwabara said.  
"K, well bye then" We finally got to Kurama's house, when his mom asked "Why did you skip school?"  
"I didn't mother"  
"Then why are you home?"  
"Because..."  
"Well?"  
"Its none of your concern"  
"When my son skips school, its my concern"  
"Just leave me alone"  
"Fine, I'm going out, I won't be home till late"  
"Fine"  
"You can make your own dinner right?"  
"Yes mother"  
"Alright then" She left.  
"That wasn't the best thing to do to your mom"  
"Yes, well, I guess she just got on my nerves"  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow"  
"What?"  
"You yelling at your mom really doesn't turn me on so bye"  
"Then we will tomorrow?"  
"Yes" The next day "Morning"  
"Morning?"  
"Yes, morning"  
"Wow, I must have slept like a baby"  
"Right, lets get some breakfast before we tango" "Tango, I thought we were going to fuck?"  
"Never mind"  
"So, what's tango?"  
"Its a dance"  
"So, we're going to dance?"  
"No, we're going to fuck"  
"Then why did you say we were going to tango?"  
"Never mind"  
"Okay" after breakfast "So, my moms out shopping what do you want to do?"  
"I know where this is going, no matter what I say we'll somehow end up fucking so lets get it over with"  
"Its not meant to be a pain"  
"I know"  
"Do you want to?"  
"Yeah, do you?"  
"Yeah"  
"K, lets go in my room"  
"Okay" We headed into his room. "Ready?"  
"Yea" So he stripped his clothes and laid on his bed, motioning for me to come join him. I came over and sat next to him.  
"You look so handsome, Hiei"  
"Hn, brownnoseing will get you everwhere"  
"Really now?" Kurama lifted an ebrow.  
"What are you thinking?"  
"Oh, nothing..." he got that Yoko glent in his eye.  
"Why don't we--" i was cut off by kurama deep, passinite kiss.i moaned in pleasure, he just dug harder. after the kiss, he was ontop of me. "ever notice you're always ontop of me?"  
"Yes"  
"Why is that?"  
"Don't really know"  
"Well, I want to be ontop"  
"Then, you'll have to force me under you"  
"i will" with that i grabbed his arms and lugged him under me. he was in shock for a few seconds but that quicky passed. he gave a slight smirk and did something i thought impossible, he slipped under me and jumped on me back, making me fall face first into the bed, luckly it covered my yelp. He was rubbing my back, i was new to this feeling and kinda liked it. i started to purr. kurama must have liked this, because he started to nudge his head against my back. i was in heaven, but kurama soon stoped. i tryed to turn to see why but he wouldn't let me. he pushed my head into the pillow. my arms were flying everywhere. He laughed and i growled. He stripped off my clothes and started rubbing his body against mine. I started to moan and he made it rougher, we were soon grinding and moaning in our own sweat. He stopped and i growled. i turned around and he smiled. "didnt want to cum too soon" he said i just nodded my head. We started again and we were soon sweating again he pumped me and i saw black and then a swirl of white. when i could see clearly again kurama was lying next to me.   
END!? 


	2. Chapter 2

okay thanks for the reviews sorry its been awhile, i kinda got into reading fanfics and so i kinda forgot to update mine. ;;; anyways i kinda dont remember much of what the story line is suposed to be so im kinda just making it up as i go. oh and heads up i suck at grammer and stuff so i will try my best. 

"Mmm, Hiei," Kurama moaned into my ear.  
"Yes, love muffin?"I held back a snicker as I heard Kurama fall off the bed.  
"Nani!"(which means what) Kurama said.  
"I thought I would try to be nice" "That's not nice, that's creepy"  
"Oh"I pouted. Kurama got onto the bed and snuggled next to me. "I don't mean to sound so rude and offensive but it just doesn't fit you" He started to kiss the back of my neck. I grew a smirk.  
"Well...I guess I could be the kind that does that thing"  
"What thinguh-" Kurama said as I pinned him under me and tied his hands to the head board.  
"Ugh, Hiei, this is kinky" Kurama tugged his arms.  
"I know" I smirked while lightly rubbing one of his nipples. He moaned and lifted his chest up wanting more friction. I took my hand away and he groaned from the loss. "Hiei" he whined. "Yes?" I smirked loveing the blush on my beautiful red headed angels face.  
"Onegai, touch me" He begged in shallow breaths.  
"I dont know" I said as I put my finger to my chin. He bucked up. "HIEI ONEGAI!" he looked so cute when he was panting, blushing and begging to be fucked.  
"Well, since you said please" I placed my hand behind his neck and gently strached there. This was one of his favorite spots to be touched. He seemed to be in heaven and then I removed my hand and heard a small whine from the soft, rosey lips that called to me to kiss them. So I listened. I crushed my lips to his. I loved the way he tasted, it made me want to lick all over him. I gently bit his lower lip and he opened his mouth in a small gasp. I dove my tounge, he moaned into the kiss, which sounded so sexy. I was about to move on when...dun dun dun...sorry but i gotta stop i have other fanfics to update and then maybe go to sleep or draw or read i dont know but if you keep reviewing(nice ones)then i will remember to update and so then you will get them. okay thanks to all who reviewed. and ummm i dont know Jane 


End file.
